1. Field of Invention
This invention is in the field of healthcare, food processing, foodservice, and other industries and is related to maintaining proper hygiene at any work environment. It is an electronic hand-washing monitoring and enforcing system that will be installed at restroom areas as well as all other areas requiring proper hand washing in the healthcare, food processing, foodservice, and other facilities, such as restaurants, hospitals, hotels, and others. The system uses RFID(s) (Radio Frequency Identification Unit) communicating with other electronic units through the use of RF waves in order to achieve its main objective, i.e. proper hygiene. A main database including every individual's specific data in regard to his/her compliance with hand-washing requirements is maintained in a central computer for the management to review.
2. Background of the Invention
Both monitoring hand washing through the use of RF (radiofrequency) technology and the use of mobile RF units as agents of transfer of information from one RF unit to another, as well as to a computer data base, are well known activities in prior art. The combination of said two activities, together with the monitoring of the hand rubbing techniques as called for in the Preferred Embodiment #2 for the purpose of monitoring hand washing, however, has never been mentioned in prior art. My extensive research in the USPTO's and Delphion's databases for patents issued since 1971 and in the Patent and Trademark Depository Library in Ft. Lauderdale, Fla., did not uncover any reference with regard to said combination, i.e. others have failed to come up with it. While monitoring hand washing as taught by prior art is theoretically possible, the use of said combination makes it practicable to achieve at an affordable price. As a matter of fact we have developed a unit, ready for mass production, whose cost per unit installed will be in the range of $300.00 to $500.00. Said combination does solve “long but unsolved need”—the need to minimize the spread of infections to patients in hospitals, as well as to employees, and the general public at large at a price that will avoid placing an undue burden to businesses. Hospital acquired infections cause the premature deaths of 100,000 patients per year in the United States alone (and 2,000,000 or more worldwide) and extended hospital stays of 2,000,000 patients per year in the United States (and 40,000,000, or more worldwide). The end result, after reducing the number of deaths, and extended hospital stays from hospital acquired infections, will be a reduction of hospital costs per patient, as well as a reduction in hospital insurance premiums. Hospitals, as well as other enterprises will end up saving money by using my invention. Also, having in mind that my invention will result in almost 100% compliance with proper hand-washing at the workplace, compared with the 30% or less presently when left up to the conscientiousness of the individual employee, said combination does produce “new and unexpected results” and does achieve “results greater than the sum of its parts”. Yet another major difference between the teachings in prior art and mine is that, while prior art teaches that monitoring of hand washing within a hospital setting could be achieved by monitoring the specific location of employees, patients, and equipment at any given time through the use of constant communication with a Master Station, whose analytical power determines compliance or non-compliance with hand washing and provides statistical analysis, I teach that the same could be achieved by chance encounters with patients or contaminated objects, where the determination of compliance or non-compliance with hand washing is being achieved by using the analytical power of the RFID (radiofrequency identification unit) worn by the employee, and the Computer Data Base only rearranges the data in a format that is easy to review by the management. Yet another major difference between the teachings in prior art and mine is that, while prior art teaches that monitoring of hand washing is being achieved through the use of long range RF transmissions from any RF unit located within the hospital to a master station, I teach that the same is being achieved through the use of short range RF transmissions with a radius of transmission no greater than two to four feet. Yet another major difference between the inventions discussed in prior art and mine is that my invention teaches how to monitor specific hand rubbing techniques required by Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) and World Health Organization (WHO), which could be found at the following link:
http://www.who.int/gpsc/5may/How_To_HandRub_Poster.pdf
Infections, germs, viruses, such as Hepatitis A, and other infections are spread through ingesting food or drinks handled by a person whose hands are contaminated. So, employees in the food service industry or medical industry, who either do not wash their hands or improperly wash their hands after using rest room facilities or handling unsterilized objects, are the main agents of transfer of that and other types of infections to patients and to the general population. According to Center for Disease Control, hand washing is the single most important means of preventing the spread of infection and disease. Nationally, it is estimated that food borne illness kills 5,000 people a year and 5 million more become ill. Washing hands correctly will greatly reduce chances of spreading germs and can reduce food borne illnesses, which add to health care costs in excess of $4 billion a year in the U.S. All of this could be prevented by having the infected person properly wash his or her hands. Information on the subject matter from different governmental sources, food, health care industries, etc., are too numerous to present in a patent application and could be obtained on the Internet or in a library.
If there existed a system that reduced the transfer of germs, bacteria and infections, it would result in a reduction of illnesses and deaths, healthcare expenditures and hospital costs, as well as a reduction in hospital insurance premiums. The additional healthcare cost per year in the US alone is estimated to be in excess of 30 Billion dollars. An electronic system that could monitor and promote compliance with proper hand-washing requirements at the workplace would be very well received. However, there are no systems known that adequately and reliably monitor employee hand washing in restaurants or hospitals or other places where clean hands are a necessity. Therefore, there exists a need for an electronic microcontroller based hand washing monitoring system that would promote proper hand washing practices in restaurants, hospitals, schools or other places where clean hands are a necessity to prevent the spread of germs, bacteria and infections. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. The instant invention addresses this unfulfilled need in the prior art by providing an electronic hand washing system as contemplated by the instant invention disclosed herein.